Problem 2 : The Truth Behind This
by Himika Xenta 13
Summary: sebuah kejadian yang sama akan terulang kembali dan ini untuk ketiga kalinya. Dimana sebuah nyawa akan hilang jika mereka gegabah. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Dapatkah mereka berenam menyelesaikannya tanpa ketahuan oleh Gempa dan sebuah nyawa hilang? Bad Summary! selengkapnya baca saja di ceritanya! DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : JANGAN KATAKAN SAYA PLAGIAT! Jikalau ada yang mengatakan cerita ini mirip dengan cerita milik Nayu Namikaze Uzumaki dan Dark Calamity of Princess... akan saya jelaskan di akhir cerita.**

 **Genre : Family,Hurt/Comfort,little bit Angst, slight Mystery and slight Humor*maybe**

 **BoBoiBoy hak milik Monsta! saya hanya meminjam chara-charanya saja**

 **cerita hak milik Himika Xenta 13!**

 **cerita terinspirasi dari "Problem" milik Nayu Namikaze Uzumaki, "Sibling Chaos" milik Dark Calamity of Princess dan beberapa buah lagu.**

 **Warn : Elemental Sibling Alert!,EYD bermasalah,Typo everywhere,alur badai,bahasa campuran,Evil!AduDuProbe! Human!Alien and robot,SpoilerAlert! dan berbagai warn lainnya yang akan sangat panjang apabila saya jabarkan!**

 **~Happy Reading ALL! DLDR!~**

Bab 1

" The Story Before That "

 ** _~ Don't leave us... We just want that... no more...~_**

Suatu pagi, di Pulau Rintis. Dimana seluruh penduduk Pulau Rintis sudah mempersiapkan penyumbat telinga di telinga mereka, karena mereka semua tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya di sebuah rumah minimalis milik salah satu warga yang memiliki 7 anak kembar dan seorang kakek. Pasti, bagi mereka yang baru saja pindah kemari akan langsung terkejut bila mengetahui salah satu warga Pulau Rintis memiliki 7 anak kembar. Bagaimana tak terkejut? Itu adalah jumlah yang wow bagi kelahiran kembar di seluruh dunia. Dan pasti akan terkejut juga dengan 'rutinitas' dari keluarga tersebut, mari kita hitung...

1

.

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

.

3

.

.

.

.

"BLAZE! TAUFAN! SOLAR! APA YANG KALIAN PERBUAT PADAKU?!" teriak salah satu dari kembar yang terkenal pemarah.

"GYAAAA! AMPUN KAK HALI! LEPASKAN AKU! SAKIT!" rintih salah satu kembar yang terkenal dengan kelincahannya bermain _skateboard_.

"HUWAHAHAHAHA! LANJUTKAN KAK HA-HUWAAAAA! AMPUN KAK HALI! HUHUHU! SAKIT KAK! " rintih salah satu kembar yang merupakan campuran dari kembar pertama dan kembar kedua.

"HOHOHO! INI SANGAT MENYENANGKAN! HIHIHIHIHI... TER-UWAAAAAAAAAA! AMPUN KAK HALI! AMPUN! SAKIT TANGANKU! " teriak kembar yang lain merupakan campuran dari kembar kedua dan keempat.

"APA YANG KALIAN PERBUAT PADAKU HA?!" teriak kembar pertama yang memakai pakaian berwarna merah dan hitam,namanya Halilintar. Halilintar ini merupakan orang yang cuek dan tempramental.

"Hiks... HUWAAA! AMPUN KAK HALI!" racau ketiga adiknya yang menyebalkan. Si kembar kedua yang mengenakan pakaian berwarna biru-putih dan kuning,Taufan. Kembar keempat yang mengenakan pakaian berwarna merah-jingga dan hitam,Blaze. Dan yang terakhir kembar ketujuh yang mengenakan pakaian berwarna putih-jingga dan kuning tak lupa kacamata bergayanya,Solar.

"Ck! Katakan padaku apa yang kalian lakukan kepadaku?!" tanya Halilintar dengan aura gelap di sekitarnya.

"A-ampun kak... lepasin dong," rintih Taufan.

"Tak a-" ucapan Halilintar terpotong karena salah satu dari adik kesayangannya muncul.

"Kak Hali,sudahlah. Lepaskan mereka saja. Kak Taufan,Blaze dan Solar kan udah minta maaf," ujar kembar ketiga dan yang paling 'waras' dari ketujuh kembar itu. kembar ketiga itu mengenakan pakaian berwarna emas-coklat dan hitam,Gempa.

"Betul kata Kak Gempa! Kak Hali maafkan mereka ya?" ujar kembar keenam dan yang paling kalem seperti Gempa. Kembaran tersebut mengenakan pakaian berwarna hijau-hitam, Thorn.

"Hoamm! Daripada buang-buang tenaga. Lebih baik kita segera sarapan karena nanti kita bisa telat," sahut kembar kelima seraya menguap dan mengenakan pakaian berwarna putih-biru muda-biru,Ice.

"Huh! Terserah!" dengus Halilintar yang segera pergi meninggalkan Taufan,Blaze dan Solar yang kini tengah bersujud di hadapan Gempa,Thorn dan Ice sehingga membuat mereka bertiga _sweatdropped_ seketika.

"Huwaaa! Terima kasih Gempa,Thorn,Ice! Aku beruntung memiliki adik seperti kalian!" ujar Taufan dramatis.

"Ba-baiklah.. Lebih baik, kita segera ke ruang makan. Daripada nanti kalian dihajar lagi oleh Kak Hali," usul Gempa yang langsung di'iyakan' oleh Taufan,Blaze dan Solar.

 **~oOoOo~**

Di ruang makan, dimana ketujuh saudara kembar BoBoiBoy berkumpul dan sedang asyik menikmati sarapan kesukaan mereka yang dimasak oleh Gempa. Higga salah satu dari ketujuh kembar itu Taufan,merasa terganggu dengan pikirannya dan langsung mengambil inisiatif untuk bertana pada sang adik di sebelahnyA,Gempa.

"Gempa,bagaimana kalian bertiga menolong kami tepat waktu seperti itu? Kalau telat sedikit aja. Kami bertiga pasti telah jadi 'pepes' saat ini," tanya Taufan was-was takut dirinya ketahuan berbicara di ruang makan. Karena di dalam kamus Halilintar, berbicara saat makan sangat tidak di perbolehkan. Kalaupun ketahuan. Siap-siap jadi pepes saat itu juga.

"Huh? Kenapa Kak Taufan sangat ingin tahu?" tanya Gempa polos.

"Ah! Ayolah... ceritakan padaku," rajuk Taufan.

"Hah... baiklah... jadi,"

Flashback :

Di dapur dari rumah minimalis tersebut, terlihat seseorang yang merupakan saudara kesayangan bagi keenam saudaranya sedang berkutik dengan peralatan dapur,bahan-bahan makanan dan menyiapkan bumbu. Tak perlu dijelaskan lagi karena penjelasannya sudah ada di atas/author_ditavokRaven

Yakni Gempa...

"Ummm... baiklah, sekarang tinggal di tambahkan bumbu ini dan semuanya langsung siap," gumam Gempa riang.

"Hoamm! Selamat pagi Kak Gempa," sapa Ice.

"Oh! Ice! Tumben sekali kau bangun sepagi ini," ujar Gempa yang agak membuat Ice nyesek.

"Kak Gempa... masa iya aku harus tidur melulu," rajuk Ice tidak terima.

"Lah? Bukannya itu memang 'rutinitas'mu ya? " goda Gempa.

"Kakak!" sungut Ice.

"Hahahaha... baiklah baiklah... Lalu kenapa kau bangun sepagi ini? Ada maunya pasti," ujar Gempa.

"Kakak... tidak! Aku tak memiliki keinginan apa-apa. Aku terbangun gara-gara mencium bau masakan kakak. Kakak masak kari ya?" terka Ice.

"Masakan aja... kau bangun cepat. Iya... kakak masak kari, lagi pula... sudah lama kan kita tak makan kari," respon Gempa.

"Makasih Kak Gempa! Ini membawa memori kita kembali," ujar Ice seraya tersenyum tipis.

Alasan kenapa Ice sampai bilang berterima kasih karena... Kari merupakan makanan kesukaan mereka semua Dirinya masih ingat bagaimana Gempa, kakak ketiganya itu menjanjikan akan membuatkan kari bagi mereka semua suatu saat.

"Kak Gempa...Kak Ice... yang lain pada kemana? Kok baru kita di sini?" tanya Thorn penasaran.

"Mungkin masih tidur... tunggu saja beberapa saat lagi. Pasti mereka bangun... 'pasti'," jawab Gempa agak _sweatdropped_ dan segera menata piring-piring dan gelas-gelas yang berisikan favorit mereka.

"Yah... tunggu sajalah,Thorn," ujar Ice santai dan pada detik itu juga, terdengarlah jeritan Kak Taufan,Blaze,Solar dan amarah Halilintar.

Flashback END :

"Seperti itulah," jawab Gempa.

"Oh... seperti itu ya," angguk Taufan.

"Nah... sekarang katakan padaku! Apa yang Kak Taufan,Blaze dan Solar lakukan pada Kak Halilintar?" tanya Gempa penasaran.

"Tidak mau..." ujar Taufan.

"Kak Taufan... ayo, kasih tahu Gempa dong," ujar Gempa mulai **OOC**.

"Tidak mau! Gempa terlalu ke-HUWAAA!" sahut Taufan kencang dan...

 **JLEBB!**

Segera kicep karena tepat saat itu juga, karena sebuah garpu melayang dan menancap mantap di tembok. Tanpa Ba bi bu be bo da lagi. Taufan mengetahui pelaku yang melemparkan garpu itu. Dan tatapan horor Taufan segera menoleh dan mendapati sang kakak pertama tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh seakan mengatakan 'kau-takkan-selamat-nanti' sementara yang lain hanya meneguk ludahnya terpaksa.

 **GLUPP!**

"A-ahahahahaha... ada apa Kak Hali? Kenapa kakak sampai melempar garpu?" tawa Taufan canggung seraya melepaskan garpu yang menancap di tembok tersebut. ( oh... tembok yang malang/ **dor!** ).

"Bukankah... Sudah pernah ku beritahu... Agar... Tak...Berbicara...Saat di ruang...Makan...kan...Tau...Fan?" tanya Hali dengan tatapan membunuh serta seringai yang menyebabkan semua orang yang ada di tempat tersebut merinding hula-hula.

"A-anu... ahahahaha... sepertinya, aku melupakannya Kak Hali," balas Taufan canggung dan seketika itu juga semuanya langsung memandang horor Taufan dan Halilintar secara bergantian selama 5 detik.

"Oh? Lupa ya...? Kemari... Biar aku ingatkan...Kau...Kembali..." seringai Halilintar seraya mendekati Taufan.

"H-HU-HUWAAAA! AMPUN KAK HALI!"

"MARI SINI KAU! KITA _SPARRING_ SAAT INI JUGA!"

 **BUAK DUAGH GEDEBUG!**

Yah... akhirnya mereka kembali melakukan rutinitas seperti tadi pagi... ( author _sweatdropped_ )

 **Skip Time ~ ( karena author lagi baik...*mandang Taufan yang ngenes... kita skip saja langsung ke sekolah ulululu... /ditamvar Dara)**

 **~oOoOo~**

Di sekolah dimana ketujuh kembar tersebut bersekolah. Yah... Maknanya, mereka semua sekolahnya sama...

"Errr... Kak Taufan! Masih sakit tidak? " tanya Gempa khawatir.

"Ahahaha... tentu saja, lagi pula... ini kan,sudah biasa," tawa Taufan garing tak mempedulikan tubuhnya yang agak memar akibat _sparring_ dengan Halilintar.

"Kakak sih... kan aku sudah pernah bilang, agar tak melakukan tindakan bodoh saat Kak Hali marah. Jadi gini kan?" cerocos Blaze.

"EY! Kau juga bodoh!" sahut Taufan tak terima.

"A-APA?! AKU BODOH?! KAKAK LAH!" amarah Blaze.

"Hei! Kalian berdua sudahlah. Nanti Kak Hali hajar kalian lagi gimana? Kan jadi rempong," ujar Solar dengan datarnya.

"SOLAR!" teriak Taufan dan Blaze serempak.

"EEH?!" kejut Solar saat ditatap sebal oleh Taufan dan Blaze.

"Hah... mereka itu," hela Ice setengah mengantuk.

"Kak Taufaan,Kak Blaze,Solar! Sudahlah," lerai Thorn.

"Takkan!" ambek mereka bertiga.

"Duh... repot dah kalau begini," keluh Ice.

"Maafkan aku Kak Taufan... karena aku terlalu ingin tahu apa yang kakak perbuat hingga Kak Hali ngamu. Kak Taufan jadi begini," ujar Gempa dengan nada sedih.

"Eh?! Ti-tidak... Gempa tidak salah. Salah kakak juga sih yang memancing Gempa," ujar Taufan berusaha menenangkan adik kesayangannya itu.

" Baiklah," ujar Gempa yang segera ceria.

"Gitu kek," sahut Taufan puas. Sungguh... Taufan tidak tahan melihat adiknya yang kalem itu menangis. Cukup dirinya saja yang menangis waktu 1 tahun yang lalu dan panik setengah mati beberapa bulan lalu. Dimana, dirinya nyaris kehilangan salah satu saudaranya waktu setahun lalu dan beberapa bulan lalu. Nyaris saja dirinya kembali merasakan khawatir yang berlebih. Sudah cukup untuk sekarang. Dirinya tak ingin lagi, sesuatu yang buruk terjadi lagi di antara keluarga mereka.

"Hish! Kalian itu berisik sekali!" omel Halilintar yang mulai tersulut emosinya.

"EEH?! I-iya Kak... kami diam sekarang! Okay? Jangan gitu juga," ujar Taufan berusaha meredakan emosi Halilintar.

"I-iya Kak Hali," sahut Blaze dan Solar bersamaan.

"Tch! Karena kalian tadi berisik. Kita sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah," ujar Halilintar datar.

"He?! Cepat banget," kagum Blaze.

"Hah... kita masuk saja sekarang!" ajak Halilintar seraya masuk ke gerbang sekolah dan diikuti oleh keenam adiknya.

Baru saja mereka bertujuh menapakkan kakinya di penataran sekolah. Mereka semua langsung mulai membicarakan gosip yang menurut Halilintar itu sangat tak berguna.

"Eh eh! Bukankah mereka bertujuh itu... Si 'Kembar Tujuh Bermasalah'?" ujar salah satu siswi.

"Tidak semuanya bermasalah. Hanya si merah,si biru dan si oranye itu yang bermasalah! Yang keempat lainnya itu tidak bermasalah," sahut siswi yang lain.

"Ah! Darimana kau mengetahuinya?" tanya salah satu sisiwi lagi.

"Alah! Kau kaya tak tahu aku saja. Aku kan punya banya mata-mata di sekolahan ini," sahut siswi yang tadi.

"Ehem! Kalian... KALIAN MASUK KELAS SEKARANG! ATAU KALIAN SEMUA KU HUKUM BERSIHKAN SELURUH SEKOLAHAN INI NANTI!" ujar Yaya,seorang gadis berkerudung putih dan terdapat sebuah jepitan bunga di sematkan ke jilbabnya. Tak lupa kalau Yaya juga merupakan sekretaris OSIS serta teman masa kecil para BoBoiBoy.

"Kalian mendengarnya bukan? Masuk sekarang!" tegas Fang,seorang pemuda yang berpakaian serba ungu dan jangan lupa dirinya wakil ketua OSIS dan teman masa kecil para BoBoiBoy.

"Baiklah!" sahut keempat gadis tadi yang segera bergegas menuju kelas mereka.

"Aku tak memerlukan bantuan kalian," sahut Halilintar datar.

"Hihihihi... tidak apa kali. Sekali-kali kan boleh," ujar Yaya.

" Ujungnya aku juga yang terkena. Tapi, tidak apa! Akan kujamin kalau aku lebih populer dari kau!" ujar Fang pedas nyelekit/? Dan hanya dibalas putaran bola mata bosan dari Halilintar.

"Lagipula... Gempa kan merupakan Ketua OSIS sekolah ini. Tak masalah kami membantunya sekali-kali, sebagai pelunasan hutang kami yang terlalu banyak padanya," sahut Yaya seraya tersenyum.

"Ah... kan sudah pernah ku bilang untuk tidak usah membalasnya. Lagipula aku ikhlas kok menolongnya," sahut Gempa malu karena ucapan Yaya.

"Yayaya... terserah kalian saja. Daripada kalian kena hukum olehku, kalian segeralah masuk kelas kalian masing-masing," perintah Yaya yang langsung dilaksanakan oleh mereka bertujuh. Namun,baru selangkah... Yaya membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Halilintar.

"Kami melakukan ini agar kejadian yang sama tak terulang tiga kali," bisik Yaya dan sukses membuat Halilintar terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Hah... Terima kasih, atas perhatian kalian kepadaku dan saudara-saudaraku," ujar Halilintar seraya tersenyum tipis namun ada rasa bersalah di dalamnya karena otaknya tiba-tiba langsung memutarkan memori akan kejadian setahun dan beberapa bulan lalu. Dimana Gempa menjadi sasaran empuk bagi orang-orang yang membenci dirinya maupun saudara-saudaranya.

"Sama-sama... kita kan sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Jangan sungkan untuk meminta bantuan kami bila kau dan saudara-saudara kau yang lain mengalami kesulitan," ujar Yaya sekaligus memberi _advice_ pada Halilintar.

"Dan jangan pernah kau melakukan tindakan bodoh lagi," ujar Fang yang mendadak jadi M**io T***uh.

"Tumben," ujar Halilintar singkat seraya berjalan meninggalkan Yaya yang tersenyum tipis dan Fang yang tampak menahan emosi.

Tak lama setelah kepergian Halilintar, Yaya dan Fang terdiam cukup lama dan saling berpandangan...

"Entah kenapa aku merasakan... ada hal yang janggal hari ini," gumam Fang.

"Kau juga?!" syok Yaya.

"Ya... bisa di bilang begitu," sahut Fang.

"Berarti... kita harus selalu memasang mata kepada mereka bertujuh. Karena, aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu,Fang," sahut Yaya.

"Ha?! Kau juga?" gantian sekarang Fang yang syok.

"Tak perlu kujelaskan lagi,kan?" ujar Yaya dengan nada yang agak berbeda dari biasanya dan mampu membuat Fang tak jadi beradu argumen dengan gadis kingkong di sebelahnya ini.

"Tak perlu! Lebih baik kita segera masuk ke kelas kita juga setelah kita melaporkan tidak ada murid yang terlambat hari ini," usul Fang.

"Kau benar. Ayo!" ajak Yaya yang segera berlari duluan.

"OY! YAYA!" teriak Fang yang tertinggal cukup jauh di belakang dan segera mengejar Yaya.

Nampaknya mereka tak menyadari bahwa semenjak kedatangan ketujuh BoBoiBoy bersaudara. Terdapat 3 pasang mata yang mengawasi kedatangan mereka dan pembicaraan mereka.

" Hohohoho... nampaknya kali ini, kita bisa mendapatkan target yang sangat 'empuk'," ujar sebuah suara misterius dengan tawa iblisnya.

" kau benar. Kita nampaknya, kali ini mendapatkan mangsa yang menarik," sahut suara yang lain dengan air muka yang sulit dipahami.

"Dan kalian tahu? Kali ini bayaran kita tidak main-main. Bayaran kita kali ini untuk memberi mereka pelajaran terutama si merah dan si biru tadi adalah... sebesar... 30.000.000," sahut suara yang lain dengan tatapan mata yang bernafsu akan uang yang sangat besar.

"Kau benar. Dan kita lebih baik, melakukan strategi kita tadi. Nanti saat pulang sekolah! Kebetulan,incaran kita sedang ada kegiatan sekolah sehingga mereka akan pulang secara tidak bersamaan," sahut suara yang pertama.

"Ingat! Pulang sekolah nanti," seringai suara yang kedua.

"Perhatikanlah Para BoBoiBoy! kami akan memberikan kalian suatu pengalaman yang amat sangat takkan pernah kalian lupakan. Ingat! Kami akan membawa sebuah mimpi buruk yang membuat kalian tak bisa melupakan semuanya. Camkan itu! " seringai suara yang ketiga.

 **DEG!**

"Perasaanku tak enak..."

 **~ TBC ~**

 **A/N : permisi saya adalah author newbie di sini... dan kali ini saya membawakan fic yang merupakan sekuel dari Problem milik Kak Nayu Namikaze** ** **Uzumaki** dan beberapa plot milik Dark Calamity of Princess dari cerita miliknya yang berjudul "Sibling Chaos". Saya sudah mendapatkan ijin dari mereka hingga berani mem-publish cerita ini. Maafkan saya karena wordnya panjang... huhuhu... di chap yang akan datang... akan dijelaskan bagaimana Thorn dan Solar bisa masuk di fic ini... dan ini ada spoiler dikit dari BoBoiBoy The Movie... bagi yang belum nonton jangan baca... kalo tetep aja mau baca... jangan salahkan saya apabila FF ini mengandung Spoiler... **

**jaa na~~**

 **~Himika Xenta 13~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : JANGAN KATAKAN SAYA PLAGIAT! Jikalau ada yang mengatakan cerita ini mirip dengan cerita milik Nayu Namikaze Uzumaki dan Dark Calamity of Princess... akan saya jelaskan di akhir cerita.**

 **Genre : Family,Hurt/Comfort,little bit Angst, slight Mystery and slight Humor*maybe**

 **BoBoiBoy hak milik Monsta! saya hanya meminjam chara-charanya saja**

 **cerita hak milik Himika Xenta 13!**

 **cerita terinspirasi dari "Problem" milik Nayu Namikaze Uzumaki, "Sibling Chaos" milik Dark Calamity of Princess dan beberapa buah lagu.**

 **Warn : Elemental Sibling Alert!,EYD bermasalah,Typo everywhere,alur badai,bahasa campuran,Evil!AduDuProbe! Human!Alien and robot,SpoilerAlert! dan berbagai warn lainnya yang akan sangat panjang apabila saya jabarkan!**

 **~Happy Reading ALL! DLDR!~**

Bab 2

" What is it ? "

 _Previous chapter..._

 _"Perhatikanlah Para BoBoiBoy! Kami akan memberikan kalian suatu pengalaman yang amat sangat takkan pernah kalian lupakan. Ingat! Kami akan membawa sebuah mimpi buruk yang membuat kalian tak bisa melupakan semuanya! Camkan itu!" seringai suara yang ketiga._

 ** _DEG!_**

 _"Perasaanku tak enak..."_

 ** _~ Don't leave us... We just want that... no more...~_**

 **Kelas 2-A**

 **DEG!**

Entah kenapa sebuah perasaan khawatir menyergap diri Halilintar yang tengah sibuk mengerjakan soal latihan fisika yang diberikan oleh sang guru. Semua pikiran langsung buyar entah kemana. Hanya satu yang menetap di pikiran Halilintar, pikiran tentang keenam adik-adiknya. Ice yang melihat hal itu hanya bingung dan mengambil inisiatif untuk memanggil Halilintar.

"Kak Hali?" panggil Ice.

Panggilan dari Ice berhasil membuat Halilintar tersentak sebentar dan segera menoleh ke tempat duduk sebelahnya dimana sang adik berada tengah memandangnya bingung.

"Apa?" tanya Halilintar datar.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok Kak. Ice cuma memanggil kakak, karena tadi Kak Hali tiba-tiba membeku," jelas Ice.

"Kau ini," sahut Halilintar _sweatdropped._

"Kak Hali," panggil Ice lagi namun kali ini agak berbeda nada bicaranya dan Halilintar tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang janggal telah disadarin Ice.

"Kak Hali, kakak merasakan khawatir tidak?" tanya Ice _to the point._

 **JACKPOT!**

Ungkapan Ice yang langsung _to the point_ terasa menusuk tepat dengan perkiraan Halilintar yang kemana-mana.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu?" tanya Halilintar penasaran akan pertanyaan mendadak Ice yang seperti membaca pikirannya.

"Entahlah. Namun, beberapa saat yang lalu, aku merasakan sebuah kekhawatiran yang luar biasa. Dan aku seperti merasa hari ini adalah hari terakhir bagi kita merasakan kehidupan yang damai," ujar Ice agak pesimis.

"Hah... perasaan mu saja paling. Sudahlah," ujar Halilintar yang segera mengerjakan soal latihan fisika lagi dan diikuti oleh Ice. Halilintar pun melihat dari sudut matanya bahwa Ice sudah kembali sibuk dengan latihan soal fisika.

"S _yukurlah dia tak bertanya jauh lagi kepadaku. Sebenarnya aku juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan dirinya. Namun, itu segera ku tepis dengan pikiran bahwa itu hanya halusinasi. Namun, saat Ice menanyakan hal itu. Aku langsung berpikir bahwa, sesuatu yang tak enak akan terjadi tak lama lagi. Akh! Sudahlah! Lupakan saja itu!_ " batin Halilintar tak karuan.

 ** _~ Don't leave us... We just want that... no more...~_**

 **Kelas 2-B**

 **DEG!**

Di salah satu meja di kelas 2-B, kelas dimana Taufan dan Thorn berada mendadak hening. Tak ada lagi suara riang yang selalu mewarnai kelas itu mau pelajaran apa tidak. Dan karena hari ini ada jam kosong di kelas tersebut. Taufan yang sudah beraksi dengan ide jahilnya. Sekarang mendadak hilang setelah tawa badainya tadi karena berhasil menjahili temannya.

yang membawa perasaan aneh bagi teman-teman sekelasnya dan juga adiknya Thorn yang tengah memandang Taufan dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Kak Taufan!" panggil Thorn yang sukses menyentakkan Taufan yang nampak jelas sedang bengong dan membisu.

"Ah! Iya ada apa Thorn?" tanya Taufan balik dengan nada ceria yang... dibuat-buat olehnya mungkin.

"Baiklah. Karena aku belum lama berada di keluarga kakak. Tapi, aku masih memiliki ikatan batin seperti kalian. Aku hanya penasaran, apa maksud dari perasaan khawatir yang berlebih tadi?" tanya Thorn.

 **DORR!**

Pertanyaan yang diutarakan oleh Thorn langsung membuat Taufan kembali bengong dan bisu sehingga membuat Thorn langsung pucat akan pertanyaannya tadi dengan perasaan khawatir.

"Rupanya, kau juga merasakannya,Thorn?" tanya Taufan seraya menatap seksama adiknya tersebut.

"Tentu saja,Kak. Apa maksud kakak bertanya seperti itu padaku?" tanya Thorn bingung.

"Karena, kakak juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu," jawab Taufan dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan oleh Thorn.

"Huh? Maksud kakak?" tanya Thorn tak mengerti.

"Hahaha... tak usah kau pikirkan pertanyaan bodoh kakak itu. Kakak mengerti kau pasti susah akan mengerti," sahut Taufan.

"Ya sudahlah. Thorn ingin membaca buku dulu," sahut Thorn yang segera berkutik dengan bukunya dan Thorn tak menyadari kalau saat ini tengah dipandangin Taufan dengan senyuman tipisnya.

"B _aguslah kau tak terlalu mengerti... Karena kakak takut kau akan sama seperti kakak pada setahun yang lalu. Aku merasakannya Thorn. Lebih malahan. Tapi aku tak tahu perasaan itu tertuju pada siapa?"_ batin Taufan yang segera kembali mengerjai teman sekelasnya lagi.

 ** _~ Don't leave us... We just want that... no more...~_**

 **Kelas 2-C**

Terdapat 2 kembaran BoBoiBoy yang lain,yakni Gempa dan Solar. Dapat di lihat salah satu dari mereka sedang termenung seraya menatap langit biru yang begitu terang. Yang sedang termenung itu adalah Gempa sang kembaran yang paling disayangi di keluarga mereka.

"Kak Gempa!" panggil Solar yang berhasil membuyarkan pikiran Gempa.

"Eh! Solar! Ada apa?" tanya Gempa.

"Ih! Kakak mikirin apa sih? Sampai diam kaya sapi ompong!" ujar Solar.

"Ah! Kakak hanya mikirin saat kau dan Thorn pertama kali datang ke rumah," sahut Gempa.

"Eh?! Kakak masih mengingatnya?" cengo Solar.

"Tentu saja... saat itu,"

Flashback :

Beberapa Minggu setelah kepulangan Gempa dari rumah sakit karena dirinya pingsan setelah 'melerai' perkelahian antara saudara-saudaranya dengan kakak kelas mereka,mereka semua harus dikejutkan dengan kehadiran kedua orang tua dan kakek mereka,Tok Aba.

"Eh! Ayah! Ibu! Tok Aba! Kenapa kalian tak bilang pada kami ingin kemari?" ujar Gempa.

"Hahaha... ibu,ayah dan Tok Aba ingin membuat kejutan pada kalian. Tapi,nampaknya... Cuma kamu saja yang belum tahu ya?" cekikikan ibunya.

"Eh?! Aku doang? Kalian semua sudah tahu ya?" kejut Gempa.

"Ya,"sahut Halilintar datar.

"Ih jahat! Masa aku doang yang tidak tahu sedangkan kalian semua mengetahuinya!" seru Gempa **OOC.**

"Hahaha! Kita kan ingin membuat kejutan untukmu!" seru Taufan.

"Yap! Lagipula tidak cuma itu doang," ujar Blaze seraya menyeringai.

"Huh? Maksud kalian?" beo Gempa.

"Tunggu saja... 10 menit lagi 'mereka' akan datang," ujar Halilintar datar dan hanya dibalas senyuman penuh arti dari semuanya.

10 menit kemudian...

"Ayah! Ibu! Mereka kemana sih? Kami sudah lama dan bosan menunggunya!" ujar sebuah suara yang langsung membuat Gempa terdiam.

"Kakak! Sabar sedikit dong! Paling mereka tak lama lagi pulang,"sahut suara lainnya yang mampu membuat Gempa diam membatu.

"Mereka sudah disini sayang!" panggil sang ibu.

"Benarkah?!" kejut kedua suara tersebut yang langsung menuruni tangga dengan cepat.

 **DRAP DRAP DRAP!**

Gempa diam syok. Halilintar yang hanya memijit pelipisnya. Taufan dan Blaze yang cekikikan. Air yang mengantuk. Tok Aba yang tersenyum senang. Dan kedua orang tua mereka yang tersenyum bahagia. Reaksi yang tak jauh beda di keluarkan oleh salah satu dari mereka yang mengenakan pakaian serba hijau dan hitam. Dan pandangan sumringah dari mereka yang mengenakan pakaian putih-kuning dan kacamata jingga.

"Si-siapa mereka?" tanya Gempa tergagap.

"Kami lupa memberitahu kalian waktu setahun lalu... kalau sebenarnya kalian memiliki 2 orang kembaran lagi yang hanya beda 15 menit dengan kalian," sahut sang ibu.

"Maafkan kami ya," ujar sang ayah.

"Ja-jadi selama ini mereka dimana? " tanya Gempa.

"Mereka berdua tinggal di tempat ayah dan ibu. Hingga suatu hari, mereka ingin tinggal dengan kalian berlima bersama Tok Aba," sahut sang ayah.

"Ah... kami juga terkejut,waktu pertama kali kami mengetahuinya. Tepatnya 2 minggu setelah kau masuk ke rumah sakit," sahut Halilintar.

"Betul! Kami langsung syok waktu itu juga dimana kami memiliki dua kembaran lain lagi," sahut Taufan.

" Ayah! Itu Kak Gempa ya?" tanya sang kembar yang memakai baju hijau-hitam.

"Iya,ayah! Itu Kak Gempa?" tanya sang kembar yang memakai baju putih-kuning dengan sebuah kacamata jingga yang menetap di wajahnya.

"Betul,sekali! Thorn! Solar!" jawab sang ayah.

"T-Thorn?! So-Solar?!" syok Gempa kemudian.

"Salam kenal Kak Gempa! Aku Thorn," sahut kembar yang memakai baju hijau-hitam.

"Kalau aku Solar! Salam kenal ya!" sahut kembar yang memakai baju putih-kuning dengan kacamata jingganya.

"Sa-salam kenal, aku Gempa," sahut Gempa kemudian.

 **BUKK!**

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Thorn dan Solar langsung memeluk Gempa dengan erat dan hangat.

"Kak Gempa," gumam mereka berdua bersamaan.

Gempa yang mendegar gumaman mereka hanya bisa tersenyum lembut dan terharu,hingga...

"Thorn... Solar... kalian membuatku lebih berwarna," sahut Gempa.

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut dan menyaksikan kehangatan tersebut mereka hanya bisa tersenyum. Halilintar yang terkenal cuek pun langsung tersenyum tipis seraya membatin.

"A _ku juga akan menjadi kakak yang baik bagi kalian,_ " batinnya.

"Ice!" panggil Halilintar.

"Iya,Kak Hali?" tanya Ice.

"Besok jangan pernah sampai lupa untuk menyediakan stok P*r*****mol," sahut Halilintar yang langsung di'iyakan' oleh Ice.

Hingga keesokan harinya mereka di serbu dengan _fangirls_ yang mengetahui akan hal adanya 2 saudara kembar mereka yang lain.

Flashback END :

"Ah... Kak Gempa!" rengut Solar.

"Hahaha... kalian waktu itu imut banget," sahut Gempa.

"Kakak! Su-" ucapan Solar terhenti karena sebuah perasaan tak enak menusuk dadanya.

 **DEG!**

Gempa yang melihat hal itu langsung khawatir akan adiknya itu,spontan dirinya menanyakannya.

"Solar! Kau tak apa?" tanya Gempa dengan nada khawatir.

"Ah! Tidak apa-apa kok... tenang," sahut Solar berusaha menenangkan kekhawatiran Gempa.

"Jangan berbohong padaku! Kau pasti merasa tak enak kan?" terka Gempa yang langsung **_jackpot_.**

"Bagaimana,Kak?" beo Solar.

"Hah... kita kan kembar. Jadi,setiap saudara kembar itu memiliki ikatan batin yang kuat bahkan ada yang sangat kuat hingga dapat merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh kembarannya secara fisik," sahut Gempa dengan penjelasan ilmiahnya.

"Baiklah! Aku mengaku! Iya,aku merasakannya," sahut Solar menyerah akan kepintaran kakaknya ini membaca orang.

"Kalau begitu, kakak juga mengaku kalau kakak juga merasakannya dan itu menyangkut kita bertujuh," sahut Gempa yang kembali memandang hamparan langit biru yang luas.

"Aku khawatir,Kak," sendu Solar.

"Sudahlah! Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Nanti berdampak pada perasaanmu sendiri," nasihat Gempa.

"Baiklah," sahut Solar lemah.

 **~oOoOo~**

Sementara itu di sebuah tempat rahasia,dimana terdapat sekelompok orang tengah menyeringai kejam.

"Tak lama lagi,kita akan balaskan dendam adikmu itu,Bos!" sahut salah satu suara.

"Aku tak sabar dengan itu,benarkah begitu...Ejo Jo?" seringai sang bos kepada adiknya,Ejo Jo yang tengah menyeringai kejam juga.

"Benar,Kakak," sahut Ejo Jo singkat.

 **~TBC~**

 **A/N : Yosh! Kembali dengan saya yang membawa chapter baru untuk FF ini! Sudah terjawab kan? Tentang bagaimana Thorn dan Solar bisa masuk ke FF ini. Kalau ada yang bertanya tentang umur mereka bertujuh dan teman-teman mereka, jawabannya mereka masih SMP kelas 2,karena disini beberapa bulan selepas kejadian tersebut. *yang baca Fic "Problem" pasti tahu* tebak sendiri umur FIX mereka berapa XD. Kemunculan Gopal dan Ying,ya? Tunggu waktu mainnya saja *smirk*. Kemungkinan di chapter selanjutnya akan dijelaskan... Ejo Jo merupakan adiknya siapa? Hihihi... silahkan kalian tebaklah abangnya Ejo Jo... *evil laugh* dan silahkan kalian tebak ketiga mata-mata di chapter sebelumnya dan suara siapa saja di sini... cause that... this fic slight Mystery. Kalau ada yang merasa ter-'spoiler' di cerita ini. I just say,sorry for that. Di Flashback,kenapa Gempa mengatakan,** **"Eh! Ayah! Ibu! Tok Aba! Kenapa kalian tak bilang pada kami ingin kemari?" karena waktu itu ayah dan ibu mereka sedang keluar kota karena bisnis dan kenapa ada Tok Aba juga? Waktu itu Tok Aba ikut orang tua mereka untuk membantu mengurusi kedua kembar yang lain. Yah... balasan review aja dah...  
**

Lucky As My Name : **Saya juga suka bagian itu XD. Sudah next,silahkan di baca. Mohon maaf atas kegajean di chapter atau di FF ini ya.. Jangan lupa review ya... urusan update tergantung sisi kondisi Author /disepak.**

Annisa Arliyani Wijayanti : **Weleh... pada suka aksi perdebatan konyol mereka ya? Sama saya juga XD /dirajam. Urusan kemunculan Ying dan Gopal silahkan lihat di A/N sebelum ini ya... Alhamdulilah, anda tak ter'spoiler' kan XD. Udah lanjut... Tidak apa-apa kok.**

IceCandy03 : **Sudah lanjut kok... thank's atas review-nya.**

FireBluePhoenix : **Di A/N sudah terjawab... sudah lanjut kok... thank's atas reviewnya :)**

Meltavi011003 : **Duh maafin author ya... kalau author sih diijinin sama ortu dan author sendiri lihatnya bareng teman author... Yang sabar ya :) Thank's atas reviewnya! ini sudah di lanjut kok :) Happy Reading ya...**

NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki : **Hola juga kak nay! makasih atas bantuannya! Bagaimana menurut kakak akan chapter ini? Masih ada yang perlu di perbaiki tidak? Kalau masih ada... tolong maafkan daku... karena diri ini masih newbie *cries*. Ini sudah lanjut kok! :)**

IrenaDSari : **Wah... kamu kangen sama cerita Problem milik Kak Nayu ya? Author pun sebenarnya kangen juga akan FF itu dan ujungnya malah dapat ide untuk membuat sekuel dari FF Kak Nayu itu dan kakak sudah mendapatkan ijin dari yang bersangkutan kok... jadi tenang saja... Ini sudah lanjut kok :)  
**

 **A/N : Yosh! semua review telah di balas... Akhir kata... Review please! :)**

 **~Himika Xenta 13~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : JANGAN KATAKAN SAYA PLAGIAT! Jikalau ada yang mengatakan cerita ini mirip dengan cerita milik Nayu Namikaze Uzumaki dan Dark Calamity of Princess...**

 **Genre : Family,Hurt/Comfort,little bit Angst, slight Mystery and slight Humor*maybe**

 **BoBoiBoy hak milik Monsta! saya hanya meminjam chara-charanya saja**

 **cerita hak milik Himika Xenta 13!**

 **cerita terinspirasi dari "Problem" milik Nayu Namikaze Uzumaki, "Sibling Chaos" milik Dark Calamity of Princess dan beberapa buah lagu.**

 **Warn : Elemental Sibling Alert!,EYD bermasalah,Typo everywhere,alur badai,bahasa campuran,Evil!AduDuProbe! Human!Alien and robot,SpoilerAlert! dan berbagai warn lainnya yang akan sangat panjang apabila saya jabarkan!**

 **~Happy Reading ALL! DLDR!~**

Bab 3

" The Beginning "

~ **Skip Time~**

Bel tanda pulang sudah berbunyi. Para siswa sekolah tersebut segera pulang berbondon-bondong. Namun, hanya ada 5 orang yang masih menetap di sekolah tersebut, karena ingin menunggu kedua kembaran mereka yang masih belum terlihat batang hidungnya.

"Ih! Kak Hali sama Kak Gempa kemana sih? Lama banget keluarnya," keluh Blaze.

"Mungkin mereka masih ada urusan kali," ujar Taufan yang baru kali ini berpikiran logis.

"Ya,mungkin saja. Kak Blaze sabar aja dulu,"sahut Ice dengan nada setengah mengantuk.

"Kau itu! Masih sempat saja mengantuk," ujar Blaze _sweatdropped_ dan segera menunggu lagi.

"Itu sudah kebiasaanku,Kak," sahut Ice kemudian.

"Kak Thorn lagi baca apa sih?" tanya Solar ke Thorn.

"Baca buku lah! Apalagi?" jawab Thorn agak emosi.

"Baiklah! Gak usah begitu juga kali jawabnya," seru Solar yang memilih diam karena baru ingat kalau kakaknya itu hampir mirip emosinya dengan sang kakak pertama.

"Kalian itu," hela Taufan.

"Ehem! Sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya sebuah suara yang membuat kelima orang tersebut membatu. Spontan mereka berlima menoleh ke sumber suara dan menemukan sang kakak pertama tengah memandang datar mereka.

"Eh?! Kak Hali... Kakak jangan kagetin kita dong! Kami kan jadi takut," ujar Taufan keceplosan.

"Takut? Kalian pikir aku apa?" tanya Halilintar emosi.

 **GLUPP!**

Setelah pertanyaan Halilintar tersebut,mereka baru menyadari apa yang Taufan katakan untuk menjawab Halilintar.

"Aku salah bicara rupanya," gumam Taufan kecil ketika menyadari perkataannya barusan.

"Jawab aku! Kalian pikir aku itu apa?!" tanya Halilintar ulang dengan nada marah.

"HANTU!" jawab Solar blak-blakkan.

"Solar!" tegur saudara-saudaranya yang lain kecuali Halilintar dan Gempa yang masih belum kelihatan.

"Waduh! Aku keceplosan!" ujar Solar ketakutan.

"Han...Tu..?!" ujar Halilintar yang segera di selimuti aura hitam dan nampaknya oksigen di tempat itu langsung terkuras habis, sehingga yang lain sulit bernapas.

" _Mati kita! Oh tidakk!_ " batin mereka berlima dramatis.

"Kalian memang ingin ku ha-" belum sempat Halilintar menyelesaikan perkataannya. Perkataannya terputus oleh sebuah suara yang membuat calon 'mangsa' kita bersyukur.

"Kalian kenapa masih disini?" tanya Gempa yang sudah sampai di sebelah Halilintar.

" _Alhamdullilah! Gempa kau datang di waktu yang sangat tepat!_ " batin kelimanya dramatis*lagi =_=

"Kami sedang menunggu kalian berdua. Kalian lama sekali sih keluarnya!" ujar Solar.

"Oh maaf! Aku lupa memberitahu kalian waktu istirahat tadi. Aku masih ada urusan OSIS habis pulang sekolah ini. Jadi,aku tidak bisa pulang bersama kalian dan Kak Hali," sahut Gempa.

"Kenapa Kak Gempa bisa lupa?" tanya Thorn.

"Entahlah," cengir Gempa.

"Aku juga lupa memberitahu kalian, kalau aku masih ada latihan karate,"sahut Halilintar kemudian.

"Kenapa Kak Hali bisa lupa?" tanya Blaze.

"Entah," sahut Halilintar datar.

"Ya sudah, kami pulang duluan ya! Dah!" pamit Taufan yang segera berjalan menuju rumah dan diikuti oleh adiknya meninggalkan Gempa dan Halilintar.

"Kak Hali sampai jam berapa latihan karate?" tanya Gempa kemudian.

"Sejam sebelum kau pulang," jawab Halilintar singkat.

"Kalau begitu, nanti kakak pulang saja duluan," ujar Gempa.

"Tidak akan! Kita akan pulang bersama!" sahut Halilintar tajam.

"Tapi,Kak-" ucapan Gempa terpotong karena perkataan Halilintar.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Kita akan pulang bersama! Aku akan menunggu di gerbang sekolah nanti!" ujar Halilintar yang segera masuk ke penataran sekolah.

"Maafkan aku,Kak," sahut Gempa meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa... Kita kan' saudara. Jadi, harus saling melindungi," ujar Halilintar seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah,Kak," sahut Gempa seraya tersenyum.

Dan mereka berdua pun segera masuk kembali ke penataran sekolah,tanpa mereka ketahui bahwa gerak-gerik mereka tengah di awasi oleh 3 pasang mata di balik semak-semak.

"Rencana pertama berjalan lancar," lapor sebuah suara dari balik semak-semak.

"Bagus! Jalankan rencana kedua kita nanti!" balas suara dari seberang sana.

"Siap,Bos! Kami akan jalankan rencana kedua nanti!" balas suara yang di balik semak-semak.

"Kali ini... kita akan bertindak ekstrim," seringai suara tersebut.

 ** _~ Don't leave us... We just want that... no more...~_**

Sementara itu di ruang ganti olahraga, dapat dilihat Halilintar yang tengah mengganti baju sekolahnya menjadi baju untuk latihan karate, harus terhenti tiba-tiba karena sebuah perasaan yang janggal menyergap dirinya kembali.

 **DEG!**

"Perasaan ini lagi. Perasaan yang sama ketika pagi tadi. Dan nampaknya,kami bertujuh sedang diawasi oleh beberapa orang. Akhh! Lupakan,Hali! Sekarang fokus ke latihan karate nanti," ujar Halilintar yang segera menepis pikirannya yang pesimis itu.

Sementara itu di ruang OSIS,Gempa termenung dan merasakan sebuah perasaan akan takut kehilangan yang berasal dari sang kakak, sebelum mereka memasuki kembali penataran sekolah tadi.

" _Tidak apa-apa... Kita kan' saudara. Jadi, harus saling melindungi,"_

Kata-kata sang kakak waktu itu, terdengar menahan kesedihan yang mendalam, seakan-akan takut akan kehilangan seseorang.

" _Sebenarnya Kak Hali kenapa bisa sedih begitu?_ " batin Gempa,hingga salah satu pukulan di bahu menyadarkannya.

 **BUKK!**

" Ow! Kenapa sih?" tanya Gempa pada sang pelaku.

"Kenapa apanya?" tanya Fang yang merupakan pelaku dari pemukulan di bahunya tersebut.

"Kenapa kau memukul bahuku,Fang?" tanya Gempa.

"Seharusnya aku yang menanyakan itu,bodoh! Kenapa kau bengong ha?!" sungut Fang kemudian.

"Memang?" tanya Gempa ragu akan spekulasi Fang.

"Terserahlah!" sebal Fang.

"Dasar Tsundere!" ledek Gempa.

"EY!" sahut Fang tak terima.

"Ehem!" sebuah suara deheman pun terdengar dan membuat Gempa dan Fang terdiam dan mengetahui siapa pemilik deheman

"Baiklah, sampai dimana kita tadi?" tanya Gempa balik untuk mengubah topik pembicaraannya dengan Fang.

"Dasar! Kita telah sampai pada pendanaan kemah," sahut Fang.

"Oh! Tapi,2 minggu sebelum kemah... Kita akan mengadakan porseni bukan?" tanya Gempa.

"Ya. Kita belum menemukan tema yang cocok untuk porseni tersebut," sahut Yaya.

"Bagaimana kalau 'Keep Your Spirit and Show It!'?" usul salah satu anggota OSIS.

"Menarik. Kita simpan dulu idemu itu ya. Bagaimana dengan yang lain? Apa ada usul?" tanya Gempa.

"Tidak ada,Ketua!" sahut semuanya serempak.

"Kalau begitu, kita tutup rapat hari ini!" komanda Gempa yang langsung dijalankan semua anggota OSIS.

Semua anggota OSIS pun satu per satu keluar dari ruang OSIS dan meninggalkan 3 manusia yang masih bergelut dalam hal merapikan ruang OSIS.

 **WUSHH!**

Tiba-tiba, sebuah hembusan angin kencang dan dingin mendobrak masuk ruang OSIS dan menyebabkan Gempa menggigil kedinginan.

"Huu... dingin sekali! Uhuk...uhuk!" ujar Gempa yang disusul dengan suara batuk,oh sial! Hipotermia-nya kambuh.

"Nah Gempa!" ujar Yaya seraya melemparkan sesuatu ke Gempa.

 **Hap!**

Gempa berhasil menangkap benda yang di lemparkan Yaya dan mulai membukanya,sontak dirinya terkejut akan benda yang Yaya lemparkan padanya. Sebuah jaket. Sebuah jaket berwarna hitam merah dan beraroma mint. Gempa langsung mengetahui siapa pemilik jaket tersebut.

"Kak Hali?" ujar Gempa dengan nada serak.

"Iya! Tadi Halilintar sempat memberikanku jaketnya untuk kau Gempa. Soalnya dia punya firasat kalau suhu hari ini nantinya akan turun," jelas Yaya.

"Huh?" beo Gempa.

"Lebih baik kau pakai itu! Daripada Halilintar nanti ngamuk!" ujar Fang.

"Baiklah," ujar Gempa seraya memakaikan jaket itu kepadanya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Fang.

"Mendingan. Jadi,lebih hangat," sahut Gempa.

"Beruntung kau memiliki kakak sebaik itu Gempa," ujar Yaya seraya tersenyum.

 ** _~ Don't leave us... We just want that... no more...~_**

 **~Skip Time~**

Sementara itu di gerbang sekolah, dapat dilihat Halilintar tengah melihat jam tangannya dan menunggu saudaranya tersebut.

"Semoga saja Yaya tak lupa memberikan jaket itu ke Gempa," ujar Halilintar rada panik.

Halilintar tak menyadari kalau ada yang melempari sebuah pisau ke arahnya,dirinya terlalu sibuk melihat jam tangannya.

 **SETT!**

 **CLING!**

 **DAP DAP!**

 **JLEBB!**

Halilintar yang merasakan sesuatu datang ke arahnya, spontan langsung menghindar dengan gesit walaupun beberapa helai rambutnya terpotong dan Halilintar langsung mengetahui kalau itu merupakan sebuah benda yang sangat tajam. Benar saja, setelah dia menghindar dari benda tersebut, dirinya melihat ada sebuah pisau menancap dalam tanah yang berada di pinggir gerbang sekolah.

"Pisau?" bingungnya dan segera menuju tempat dimana pisau tersebut menancap dan segera mengambil pisau tersebut dengan saputangan miliknya agar tak ada sidik jari miliknya.

"G.Z?" bingungnya setelah membaca sebuah inisial G.Z di gagang pisau tersebut. Karena terlalu mencermati gagang pisau, Halilintar tidak menyadari Gempa yang tengah berjalan menuju dirinya.

"Kak Hali! Kakak ngapain disitu?" tanya Gempa.

"Eeh?! Tidak ada," sahut Halilintar seraya menyembunyikan pisau tersebut di tasnya.

"Benarkah? Soalnya tadi,aku lihat,kakak sedang mengamati sesuatu. Apa itu?" tanya Gempa lagi.

"Ah! Sudahlah! Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang! Kasihan yang lain pada nunggu," usul Halilintar.

"Baiklah," sahut Gempa tak menanyakan lebih lanjut.

" _syukurlah,_ " batin Halilintar agak lega,hingga sesuatu mengingatkannya...

"Gempa, kau sudah menerima barang dari Yaya?" tanya Halilintar.

"Sudahlah. Ini buktinya sedang ku pakai," ujar Gempa seraya menunjuk ke jaket Halilintar yang ia kenakan.

"Baguslah," lega Halilintar.

"Bagaimana kakak bisa tahu, hari ini suhu akan menurun drastis begini?" tanya Gempa.

" _Feeling._ Karena tak lama lagi kan musim hujan. Bagaimana rapatmu?" tanya Halilintar.

"Biasa saja. Hanya kita kebingungan mencari tema untuk porseni kita nanti," ujar Gempa.

"Coba kau ceritakan pada kakak nanti di jalan. Kita lebih baik jalan sekarang karena suhu makin dingin dan kau kan hipotermia, lebih baik kita jalan sekarang, kau bisa ceritakan nanti di jalan," usul Halilintar.

"Baiklah," sahut Gempa kemudian.

 ** _~ Don't leave us... We just want that... no more...~_**

Mereka pun segera berjalan meninggalkan sekolah mereka dan sesuai perkataan Halilintar tadi, Gempa menceritakan semuanya dan Halilintar hanya memberikan beberapa masukan biar porseni tersebut berjalan sesuai harapan dan mereka menyepakati tema porseni nanti. Karena terlalu asyik berbicara,mereka tak menyadari kalau mereka sudah sampai di rumah mereka.

"Kita sudah sampai," ujar Halilintar.

"Oh iya! Ayo masuk,Kak Hali!" ajak Gempa.

"Hmm," balas Halilintar singkat dan mereka berdua masuk.

 **TING TONG**

 **TING TONG**

Gempa pun segera menekan bel rumah setelah sampai di depan pintu rumah mereka. Hingga sebuah jawaban dari dalam rumah menghentikan bunyi bel tersebut.

"Iya,tunggu sebentar!" jawab salah satu orang di rumah.

 **CEKLEK!**

"Eh, Kak Gempa! Kak Hali! Ayo masuk!" ajak Thorn yang ternyata membuka pintu tersebut.

"Thorn, Tok Aba mana? Dan yang lain pada dimana?" tanya Gempa.

"Tok Aba sedang istirahat di kamarnya. Lelah dia seharian jaga kedai," sahut Thorn.

"Yang lain membantu?" tanya Halilintar kali ini.

"Ya. Yang lain pada main di kamar Kak Taufan sedangkan Kak Ice lagi tidur di kamarnya," jawab Thorn.

"Oh,kalau begitu... kakak mau istirahat dulu ya. Nanti bangunin kakak jam 5 sore buat nyiapin makan malam," sahut Gempa yang segera berjalan memasuki kamarnya.

"Siap,Kak!" sahut Thorn singkat.

 **CEKLEK!**

"Kak Hali, meminjamkan Gempa jaket Kak Hali lagi?" tanya Thorn.

"Habis,dia selalu lupa perubahan cuaca karena kesibukannya di OSIS," sahut Halilintar.

"HA?! KAK TAUFAN CURANG IH!" sebuah suara ribut dari kamar Taufan mulai terdengar.

"GAK SIH! BLAZE AJA YANG GAK BISA MAIN!" cerocos Taufan.

"KAK TAUFAN!" balas Blaze.

"AKU JUARA DUA YAYY!" teriak Solar girang.

"AKU PERTAMA!" sahut Taufan.

"JAHAT AH!" ambek Blaze.

Halilintar yang masih lelah dan harus mendengarkan teriakan ketiga adiknya yang menyebalkan itu, langsung tersulut emosinya dan langsung bergegas ke kamar Taufan dan diikuti Thorn.

 **BRAKK!**

Sontak semua yang berada di kamar Taufan langsung terkejut dan terdiam saat merasakan hawa membunuh dari arah pintu masuk kamar dan mereka pun menoleh dan menemukan sang kakak pertama tengah emosi.

" _mati kita,_ " ringis mereka bertiga dalam hati.

"Kalian... BISA DIAM TIDAK?! GEMPA SAMA TOK ABA LAGI ISTIRAHAT KALIAN MALAH TERIAK-TERIAK GAK JELAS GITU!" ujar Halilintar dengan emosi yang sudah memuncak.

"Ma-maaf,Kak Hali," ampun mereka bertiga.

"Tch!" decak Halilintar sebal.

Thorn yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa ber- _sweatdropped-_ ria akan kejadian tersebut dan rupanya kejadian tersebut di dengar oleh Ice.

 **CEKLEK!**

"Ugh... kalian berisik banget,sih... aku kan jadi gak bisa tidur," rungut Ice.

"Maafkan Kak Hali ya Ice. Kak Hali sudah emosi," ujar Thorn.

Halilintar yang melihat bahwa kelima adiknya sudah berada di tempat yang sama mengambil inisiatif untuk membicarakan sebuah 'perkara' dengan mereka.

"Bagus! Kebetulan kalian berlima di sini," ujar Halilintar yang langsung membuat semuanya terdiam.

"Maksud Kak Hali?" tanya Taufan bingung.

"Bolehkah kalian masuk ke kamar Taufan sekarang? Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu pada kalian dan Gempa serta Tok Aba tak boleh tahu 'perkara' ini," ujar Halilintar.

"Baiklah," sahut semuanya seraya masuk ke kamar Taufan.

 **CEKLEK!**

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih,Kak?" tanya Thorn.

"Ada 'perkara' yang ingin ku bicarakan kepada kalian. Gempa dan Tok Aba tak boleh mengetahui ini," sahut Halilintar yang hanya di balas tatapan bingung dari adiknya.

" _Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sampai Gempa/Kak Gempa dan Tok Aba tak boleh mengetahuinya?_ " batin mereka serempak.

~ **TBC~**

 **A/N : WHOAA! /terkejut/ Saya tak menyangka bisa ngaret lebih dari 3 hari atau lebih... Maafkan saya karena ngaret tak kenal waktu dan agak gaje kali ini /bow/. Oh ya! Maafkan saya yang tak bisa menjanjikan terkuaknya/?/ Siapa abang dari Ejo Jo dan ketiga mata-mata itu... maafkan saya /pundung/ But! Don't worry readers! Saya akan memberitahu siapa abang dari Ejo Jo di beberapa chapter kedepan plus! Ketiga mata-mata tersebut! Di cerita di atas sudah ada lho clue-nya,muahahaha! /ditendang/ urusan update... tergantung sisi kondisi author juga... So, mari kita balaskan review! /tebarconveti/**

Annisa Arliyani Wijayanti : **Makasih ya atas review kamu... itu membuat saya bersemangat melanjutkan fanfic ini ^^ Ups! I can't give you the spoiler*smirk* Silahkan tunggu chapter-chapter yang akan datang ^^**

Vio Ritsu : **Thank's atas review-nya ^^ Memang saya ingin 'agak' mengulang plot dari Kanay,biar nyambung saja story-nya... Tapi,selebihnya saya akan mengembangkannya menjadi murni dari saya *smirk* Tinggal nunggu saja di chapter berapa plot saya akan 'bermain' *grin*. Thank's again for the review! That's make spirit for me ^^  
**

Meltavi011003 : **Halo,juga! ^^ Kamu panggil saja "Xenta" itu merupakan nama panggilan saya,agak susah memang XD/dor!/ Hohoho... sayangnya, chapter ini tak menjawab pertanyaanmu *grin* Balas dendam apa ya? Just wait the coming soon chapter! /disetrumHalilintar/. Thank's for the review!  
**

NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki : **Apa kabar Kak Nay! Thank's a lot for the advice! Semoga dapat aku jalani dengan baik. Kalu kekurangan sih... Tidak usah di katakan... Memang masih banyak kekurangannya /pundung/ Halilintar sudah menyiapkan paracetamol yang sangat banyak kok kak XD /dibolakilatHali/ Kakaknya Ejo Jo adalah~~ Just wait the coming soon chapter! Thank's again Kak Nay! ^^  
**

Guest : **First, thank's for the review! ^^ Hohoho... sudah main-stream ya? Tenang! Saya akan membuat Halilintar menjadi anak bungsu! Saya nak minta pendapat kau... sesiapa yang pantas tuk jadi anak pertama di fanfic saya yang akan datang? Thank's for the review again! ^^  
**

IceCandy03 : **Thank's for the review ^^ Ini sudah lanjut kok! Happy reading :D**

 **A/N : Yosha! Semua review sudah saya balas! Akhir kata happy reading and review please :)**

 **~Himika Xenta 13~**


End file.
